


The Goods

by skybean



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Impregnation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, no editing we die like men, racebent character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybean/pseuds/skybean
Summary: A joke between a pair leads to Wally being horny for a kink that he didn't realise he had.  Thankfully one of his partners is here to provide.
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anodyneAvian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneAvian/gifts).



> this is part of the earth 14 au i talk about on my blog @ apojiiislands.tumblr.com

Honestly, when Hartley had joked about knocking Wally up, Wally hadn’t expected something to knot in his stomach, all lust-filled and borderline obscene. Thankfully, the kids hadn’t been home at the time--school was a blessing in that regard, and both Linda and Hartley had taken Wally to bed to make him feel lovely.

So about three weeks later, when it’s just Wally and Hartley at home--Linda at work, and the twins at school--Wally works up the nerve to talk about it. Because Wally has been  _ focusing _ on that, like some sort of horny nineteen year old who’s finally discovered what a decent kink is like. So Wally plops in Hartley’s lap, kissing him very passionately, and mumbles, “I’ve been thinking…”

Hartley mumbles something under his breath--because honestly, it’s not that Wally’s libido is insatiable, it’s more that Hartley barely has one, after his very different life experiences--and pulls away. “What sort of thoughts have you been thinking?” There’s concern lacing Hartley’s voice, and Wally realises more than anything how much he loves Hartley. There’s another kiss from Wally, and Hartley has to lightly tug on Wally’s hair to pull their mouths out of kissing range.

“Wally, is something wrong?”

Wally’s feeling his face heat up--and he catches his face in a nearby mirror, thankful for how dark his skin is, so Hartley can’t see how badly he’s blushing--before he says, nervously, slowly: “Remember how… a few weeks ago…”

Hartley blinks, slowly letting go of Wally’s hair to rub circles into Wally’s back. “I somewhat remember that point of our lives. What part should I be recalling in specific?”

Wally can’t do this. He blushes more and buries his face into Hartley’s shoulder. And then he blurts it out, very, very quickly: “Wellyousaidthatyouwould--you know.”

Well, he didn’t get the words out.

“I said I would…?” Bless this idiot for not remembering the thing that had set Wally on fire.

“Make me pregnant.” Wally can’t meet Hartley’s gaze, at all.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” Hartley pales, and he looks like he’s about to crawl down onto his knees, entreat forgiveness from some sort of higher entity, “Did it make you uncomfortable? Wally, I’m so sorry, I’ll never touch that subject again--”

“--No, no, it’s fine,” Wally instantly says, covering Hartley’s mouth up for a moment. “I’ve just been… Thinking about it. A lot.”

Hartley moves his hands away from Wally’s back to begin to sign instead: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, EXACTLY?

Wally blushes, covering his face, before uncovering it--because he knows Hartley can’t hear him when he does that. “I… I kind of want you to pretend to knock me up. Since, well, hysterectomy and all--”

And before Wally can finish what he’s saying, Hartley’s pressing a rather aggressive kiss to Wally’s mouth, Hartley’s hands moving to pull Wally’s shirt off. “Yeah, darling,” Hartley says, and oh, there’s a borderline  _ dominant _ tone in his voice there, “I can get you pregnant if you want.”

Wally gasps into the kiss, instantly feeling that dirty little twist in his groin, and he knows he’s not walking away without a few loads in him.

They’re pushing each other towards the bedroom, and Hartley’s managed to get Wally’s shirt off, and Wally’s moaning into every kiss as Hartley pushes Wally back onto the bed. Vaguely, Wally finds himself wondering what’s going to happen first, and then Hartley’s kissing his way down to Wally’s pants.

Wally gasps softly when Hartley pulls away to unbutton and unzip Wally’s jeans, and one of Hartley’s hands is shoving down Wally’s boxer-briefs to gently rub at Wally’s t-cock. Wally groans softly, covering his face up again. It feels so nice--

And then Hartley’s hand is pulled away, just as Wally was starting to get hard. Hartley’s kicking off his pants, pulling off his shirt, and then going for lube. They’re going to need a lot of it; Wally tended to be dry, as his hormones kept him that way.

“You want to be pregnant, big boy?” Hartley grins a bit, before moving down, putting the lube to lift Wally’s hips up. Hartley grabs Wally’s underwear with his teeth, pulling them off with a bit too much practise--clearly he learnt that trick somewhere.

“Yes.” Wally groans. “Knock me up, Hartley. Please, I want your baby so bad--”

Hartley is grinning again, before he puts his mouth on Wally's cock and tongues it, sucking on it, and doing things that should very much be illegal. Wally moans out loud, trying to rock his hips up towards Hartley's mouth, and he almost doesn't feel the cold of lube being pushed inside his front hole with one of Hartley's fingers.

Wally whines a bit as he's given head, and Hartley keeps fucking him gently, stuffing more and more fingers up inside of Wally's warm hole.

Hartley pulls away, lust and love in his eyes, before he lightly teases, "Darling, you look so good under me. You're going to look better when you've got a baby inside of you."

Wally groans, grabbing at Hartley's shoulders for a moment. "Hurry up and put a baby in me." He half begs, half orders.

Hartley laughs, grabbing some more lube to slather them both up, before he slides inside Wally's front hole.

Wally groans as Hartley begins pounding in him with no remorse, all the while with Hartley saying all sorts of dirty talk.

"You're going to look so good with my baby in you. I'm never going to stop breeding you, Wally, I'm going to wait til one baby is out and fill you back up again. You're going to be fucked full at all times and you're going to  _ love _ it--"

Wally gasps over and over again, well aware that he's going to vibrate if Hartley keeps talking, and well, from what he's been told, it's a sensation that'll drive people mad given the opportunity.

So Wally does, his nails digging into Hartley's back, all the while babbling, "Yes, yes, god babe, fuck me hard, knock me up, I want your baby so bad--"

Hartley groans and kisses Wally hard, biting on his lower lip, his own hands moving under Wally to adjust their positions, pulling Wally's lower half up further, so when Hartley cums inside of him, gravity will help with some of the work.

Honestly, this whole thing is making Wally wet and harder than he thought possible.

They keep rutting against each other for many minutes like that, before Hartley cums inside Wally, and Wally moans loudly, so close to completion. Hartley shushes Wally, pulling Wally's legs up and over his shoulders, before going back down to suck Wally off.

Wally comes as well, and he whines softly when Hartley pulls his mouth away. A finger traces around Wally's front hole, pushing inside cum that had begun to leak out.

"Wonder if I grabbed a plug and kept you plugged up for a bit if you'd like that too." Hartley teases affectionately.

Wally groans, finally letting his body relax, and as Hartley flops down next to him, Wally pulls his partner in for a brief moment of cuddling.

"You're going to have to clean yourself out eventually." Hartley teases as he slings an arm over Wally.

"Eat me out then." Wally counters.

Hartley's eyes brighten and he begins to go down on Wally.

**Author's Note:**

> this is straight up because most of the impreg porn here disappoints me and my friend so i wrote this for us


End file.
